


Is it true?

by KittenandTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenandTiger/pseuds/KittenandTiger
Summary: The young couple felt everything slipping through their hands





	

"What is it Malfoy? Its simple. Black and white. You love me or you don't!!" Hermione couldn't take it anymore. The last week had been confusing hell. Between the screaming and then "everything is great" moments she couldn't tell what's real anymore. What makes it worse is that the blonde loves her and tries so hard to do what is right for her. But he doesn't know how.  
"Mione I love you. Crazy for you really. I don't want to hurt you. I love you. Please remember that."  
By the time he's done her body just goes into weak sobbing. He slowly and cautiously walks to her. He opens up to her and she jumps into his arms where he leads her to bed where they can peacefully be together.  
" I love you Granger" he whispers sweetly in her ear.  
"I love you too" she manages to whisper in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I kinda messed up with Draco, but this is how I picture him. (Kinda like my boyfriend)


End file.
